parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family
Narrator: All this has happened before, and it will again. But this it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Darling Family. And Leo Pan chose this particular house, because there were people here who believed in him. There was Mrs. Darling. (In the bathroom of the corner house, there was a young Incan woman with tan skin, long, wavy, black hair, and brown eyes, wearing a lavender gown, a white underdress, stockings, and bloomers, and purple pumps. She was known as Malina, and she was fixing her hair in front of the mirror for a royal ball.) *Malina/Mary Darling: (humming) Kuzco, dear, do hurry! We musn't be late for the party, you know. *Narrator: Mrs. Darling believed that Leo Pan was the spirit of youth. But Mr. Darling... (In the parents' bedroom, a young Incan man with tan skin and black hair and eyes was wearing a white dress shirt, purple pants, and black shoes with white spats over them. He was known as Kuzco. At the moment, he was searching through his drawers for his gold cuff links.) *Kuzco/George Darling: Malina, unless I find my cuff links, we don't go to the party. And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the kingdom again. And if I can never show- (groans) *Narrator: Well, Mr. Darling was a practical man. The boys, however, Russell and Quincy, believed Leo Pan was a real person, and made him of the hero of all their nursery games. (In the window of the nursery, we see two shadows fighting the other with wooden toy swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right hand while the other has another in its right hand.) (One of the shadows belonged to a chubby 8-year-old Asian boy with peach skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes, wearing a yellow pajama jacket with red stripes, matching pants, white socks, red slippers, and a matching bandana tied around his head. He was known as Russell, and he was the one holding the toy sword in his left hand and the hanger in his right.) (The other shadow belonged to a 5-year-old African-American boy with dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes, wearing green footy pajamas. He was known as Quincy, and he was the one with the toy sword in his right hand.) *Russell/John: Blast you, Leo Pan! *Quincy/Michael: Take that! Give up, Captain Giovanni? Give up? *Russell/John: Never! (pulling open a drawer that is under Quincy's pajama-clad feet) I'll teach you to cut off me hand! (A 6-year-old girl with pale skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes walked in. She wears purple footy pajamas with pink ruffles at the neck and wrists. She also wears a pink headband and light blue earrings. She was known as June.) *June/Wendy: (chuckling) Oh no, Russell. It was the left hand. *Russell/John: Oh yes. Thank you, June. *Narrator: June, the middle child, not only believed, she was the supreme authority on Leo Pan and all his marvelous adventures. *June/Wendy: Oh, Marlene, must we always take that nasty tonic? (A brown otter with hazel eyes, a pink nose, and a white chest, face, and right foot, named Marlene, walked in with a tray consisting of a bottle of tonic and three spoons on her head.) *Narrator: Marlene the nursemaid, being an otter, kept her opinions to herself and viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. *Quincy/Michael: Take that! *Russell/John: Insolent boy, I'll slash you to ribbons! *Quincy/Michael: And I'll cut you to pieces! Aha! *Russell/John: Ouch! Careful, Quincy! You almost poked my eye out! *Quincy/Michael: I'm sorry, Russell. *Russell/John: Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive! *Quincy/Michael: Oh yes, I will! Take that! *Russell/John: Scuttle me bones, boy! I'll slit your gizzard! *Quincy/Michael: Oh no, you won't! Back, back, back, you villain! *Russell/John: Insolent pup! *Quincy/Michael: Wicked pirate! *Russell/John: Aha! I gotcha! *Quincy/Michael: You didn't, either. You never touched me. Take that! And that! And that! (Pretending he was dead, Russell placed his hand over his chest, groaned a fake death groan, and fell to the floor.) *Kuzco/George: (walking in) Boys, boys, less noise, please! *Russell/John: Oh, hello, father. *Quincy/Michael: You old bilge rat! *Kuzco/George: What, what, what? Now see here, Quincy! *Russell/John: Oh, not you, father. You see, he's Leo Pan. *Quincy/Michael: And Russell's Captain Giovanni. *Kuzco/George: Yes, yes, of course. Er...have you seen my cuff links? Oh, Marlene, for goodness' sake! Where are those cuff links? *Russell/John: Cuff links, father? *Kuzco/George: Yes, the gold ones. *Russell/John: Quincy, the buried treasure. Where is it? *Quincy/Michael: I don't know. *Russell/John: The map, then. Where's the treasure map. *Quincy/Michael: It got lost. *Kuzco/George: Good heavens! My shirt front! *Quincy/Michael: Hooray! You found it! You found it! *Kuzco/George: Yes, so I have. And hereafter,...don't paw me, Quincy. This is my last clean...no! No! (Malina walked in the nursery.) *Malina/Mary: Kuzco, dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late. *Kuzco/George: Malina, look! *Malina/Mary: Kuzco! *Quincy/Michael: It's only chalk, father. *Malina/Mary: Why, Quincy... *Russell/John: It's not his fault, it's in the story. And June said... *Kuzco/George: June? Story? I might have known. June?! JUNE! *June/Wendy: Yes, father? *Kuzco/George: Would you kindly explain... *June/Wendy: Oh, mother! You look simply lovely! *Malina/Mary: Thank you, dear. *Kuzco/George: June... *Malina/Mary: Just my old gown made over, but it did turn out all right, and I... *Kuzco/George: Malina, if you don't mind! I'd... *June/Wendy: Why, father! What have you done to your shirt? *Kuzco/George: What have I? (groans) *Malina/Mary: Now, Kuzco, really! It comes right off. *Kuzco/George: That's no excuse! June! Haven't I warned you, stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories! *June/Wendy: Oh, but they aren't. *Kuzco/George: I say they are! Captain Gianni! Leo Rocket! *June/Wendy: Leo Pan, father. *Kuzco/George: Pan, Rocket, poppycock! (June, Russell, and Quincy began protesting at once.) *Kuzco/George: ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK! And let me tell you, this ridiculous... *Malina/Mary: (about to do his black necktie) Now, Kuzco... *Kuzco/George: Now, Kuzco! Now, Kuzco! (taking the the necktie from her and putting in on himself, only to make a furious tangle) WELL, "NOW, KUZCO" WILL HAVE HIS SAY! *Malina/Mary: (fixing his tie neatly) Please, dear. *Kuzco/George: Laina, the child's growing up! It's high time he had a room of his own! *June/Wendy: Father! *Malina/Mary: Kuzco! *Russell/John: What? *Quincy/Michael: No. (The blocks fell out of Marlene's hands as she gasped in shock.) *Kuzco/George: I mean it! Young man, this is your last night in the nursery! And that's my last word on the matter! (He turned to leave, but he tripped over Marlene. The otter tried to run, but she was unaware that she was being knocked into the blocks by Kuzco again. Marlene tripped on a toy wagon and passed it to Kuzco, who was now standing on the wagon.) *Kuzco/George: No! (Marlene was sent rolling across the nursery, and knocked back as Kuzco was sent flying as the handle of the toy wagon made a rip in the rug.) *Kuzco/George: NO! (And with a large crash, he crashed into a drawer, and Marlene bumped into a wall. Some toys fell from the drawer and onto his head.) *June/Wendy, Russell/John, Quincy/Michael, and Malina/Mary: Oh! (Kuzco is happy thinking it's him they feel sorry for, but, instead, they run over to Marlene.) *June/Wendy, Russell/John, Quincy/Michael, and Malina/Mary: Poor Marlene! *Kuzco/George: Poor Marlene? (standing up and pointing to the half-open door) This is the last straw! Out! OUT, I SAY! *Quincy/Michael: (embracing Marlene) No, father, no! *Kuzco/George: Yes! (dragging Marlene across the nursery with Quincy still clinging to her) THERE'LL BE NO MORE OTTERS FOR NURSEMAIDS IN THIS HOUSE! (Malina just picks up Quincy.) (Quincy begins to cry.) *Quincy/Michael: Goodbye, Marlene. (Marlene waves back.) *Kuzco/George: (dragging Marlene outside) Poor Marlene! Oh yes, poor Marlene! But poor father, oh no. Blast it! Where is that rope? (He turned to see Marlene with the rope in her hand.) Oh, thank you. (As he was tying the rope around Marlene's waist, he noticed a disappointed look on her face.) Oh, dash it all, Marlene! D-don't look at me like that. (getting her a bowl of water from the water fountain) It's nothing personal, its just that, well, you're not really a nurse at all you're, well, an otter. And the children aren't baby otters, they're people. And sooner or later, Marlene, (patting her on the head) people have to grow up. (Then he walked away, leaving Marlene sad, disappointed, and discouraged.) Category:CoolZClassic Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Transcripts